The Legend of Formula Zero
by Captain FalconGX
Summary: A combination, of the F-Zero X,GX/AX, & Anime storylines with a sprinkle of my own ideas. I Do Not own F-Zero Nintendo does lucky dogs. Read and Enjoy.


**The Legend of F-Zero**

**By: Captain FalconGX**

**(Known as Count-Sabrewulf on Deviantart) **

Prologue: History of F-Zero 

The year 2561, technological leaps have sent mankind into the deepest regions of space.

Trades became infinite, and new markets opened up across the universe. People reached out to the stars, moving onto other worlds to settle down on.

However even still the planet Earth still suffered, the gap between the Rich and Poor grew ever larger. Pollution, and crimes ever infinite. However there was one sport that excited one and all, the high-speed races of F-Zero.

Where racers put their minds and bodies on the line in order to walk away with the fame and money the circuit brings. A Place where the forces of good and evil clash as the Milky Way Federation battles against the Evil organization of Dark Million.

Join the high-speed adventure of F-Zero like never before!

Lap 1: The Beginning 

The cheers of the crowd could be heard from miles around. As they entered the crowd areas of the Race Track Mute City: Twist Road. The invisible barricades protect the crowd from the dangerous temperatures and flying scrap metal the machines may break off as collisions occur during the intense race.

As the crowd was settling down into their seats, a average size man, in a green suit, with his funky green hair and pink gadget that covered the left side of his face & head, came out of the backstage area. This was Mr. Zero, the announcer of the F-Zero Circuit.

"Are you ready?!" shout the enthusiastic announcer and the crowd let out a big roar following his statement. "What's that? I can hear you, scream louder! Who came to see action!?" The crowd yelled even louder, "Who came for the rush?" the crowd erupted loudly. "Who wants the Race to start?!" The crowd in the stadium roared as loud as they could, and the people and other life form around the universe watching at home all yelled with them.

"Alright then, ladies and gentlemen, mutants and aliens alike, lets bring out the racers!" yelled Mr. Zero with the crowd loudly responding. "Well he sure knows how to milk a crowd," a young racer said. His name was Jack Levin, a 19-year-old former pop group singer and outlaw racer. Due to his skills as a pilot, Jody Summer, commander of the High Mobile Patrol Unit, was persuaded to bring him into the force rather then for the jail time for his illegal races.

"Well Jack are you sure your ready to race? Maybe you need to sit out this time around and let professionals handle this one," joked another member of the unit. This time it was Rick Wheeler. A 25 year old man, though one could actually say he's 225. Cause he used to compete in the F-MAX grand prix, he also was a detective 200 years ago, until an accident, forced him into cold sleep and was awakened in this era. Due to his skills as a pilot and law enforcer he was immediately drafted to the unit. "Come on Rick, stop joking you got to remember who's been in more F-Zero races then you here, snapped back Jack.

"Man do you boys have to be so cocky?, I mean lets try to focus on the race here instead of each other" A young teenage woman said to them. Princia Ramode was from the planet Magica. A Planet well known for its Arabian Like culture and advanced scientific technology. Princia is actually a princess from that planet, but she secretly ran off to increase her life wisdom and experience before becoming queen. Princia immediately displayed a natural ability to control the speed of her chosen craft and within the unit and Grand Prix has earned the nickname "Speed Freak Queen". "But then again we all know who'll win" teased Princia to her two teammates.

"Well, I don't believe this my own two teammates are against me in this race. I though we're supposed to be worried about the freaks from Dark Million out there, but now I got to watch my back for you guys as well, man am I being over worked." Jack responded. "Don't worry Jack we'll go easy on you, we won't attack you directly" said Rick "Yeah, jack maybe we'll just pass you by and let you catch up to us every now and then." Joked Princia. They all soon broke into laughter and placed their hands over top of each other's. Being both professionals and friends on and off the track.

Until familiar footsteps began walking towards them, the silhouette of a familiar face of the F-Zero circuit was walking, to the track. Captain Falcon was his name or so he says. He is the current champion of the Circuit. Already a legend on the track, though he is known throughout the universe, there is little actually known about him. Many rumors surround this mysterious pilot. While he is the top bounty hunter of this galaxy, perhaps the universe, he is also considered the phantom of F-Zero usually when he wins a grand prix, Falcon just disappears off the track as soon as he gets his prize money. No TV reporters ever get the chance to interview him, as soon as they get to the winners stand, he is gone.

He walked past the 3 pilots, not looking at them, silently walking, to the outside with the crowds roar booming as soon as he stepped out towards his machine, he just strapped himself in and was ready to race. "There's another guy we need to worry about," said Rick.

"Yeah seriously, that's one guy who never seems to lose a race, he's one tough competitor that's for sure" responded Jack. "_Why is it that he is so silent? How come he never talks? He just seems to live for the thrill of F-Zero and the hunt of course_" Though Princia as she saw Falcon. Though maybe a silly fantasy she always wanted a guy similar to Falcon in a sense. Some who's daring and not afraid of the dark, someone who can be there to watch over and help whenever she is in trouble, but who can also be a gentleman and a romantic when need be. Falcon most likely wasn't the latter.

"Hurry up Princia, the race is about to begin!" Yelled Rick Wheeler to her. "OK!" she responded running towards the track and to her machine. The crowd roared with Cheers and boos as certain pilots made their way to the machines on the track. Superheroes saluted the crowd, beast roared and growled loudly, robots and other mechanical beings posed for the crowd, Aliens taunted and cheered, while the more human pilots rallied up the crowd once more.

Rick Strapped himself into his machine the Dragon Bird, which was the 19th position on the starting line. Jack settled into his familiar Astro Robin on the 24th position. Princia sat comfortably in her machine the Spark Moon on the 20th position. While the Captain was sitting rather calmly on the 30th position in his very familiar machine the Blue Falcon.

"Racers are you ready" questioned Mr. Zero, each racer revived their engines, the machine roaring to his statement. "Ok, Pilots on my mark the race shall begin, a large sign counting down the numbers, with Mr. Zero and the Crowd counting down with the machine. "3…" The racers eyes were locked onto the track before them. "2…." Each racer had their foot on the pedal. "1…." Each machine was now hovering a foot off the ground the engines building up the rocket fire with a blast panel raised up behind every machine. "Go…" The Machines began with a jet like blast off their starting positions, with the blast panels blocking most of the fire from each machine and falling back down flat on the track in a milliseconds time. The race was now on, can the High Mobile Patrol, win this race or will the freaks and monsters of the Dark Million take home the prize; maybe some other intervention will intervene?

Stay tuned for the next episode of F-Zero!

F-Zero is owned by Nintendo, I do not own anything about it, this is just a fan made story so don't sue me.


End file.
